Anniversaire, surprises et organisation (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Organiser un anniversaire pour son amie, ça, Marina savait faire. Par contre, réussir à faire collaborer tous les personnages préférés de Justine, issus d'univers hétéroclites, c'était pas gagné d'avance. [MultiCrossover]


TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Justine nous a commandé cet OS pour son anniversaire: un mélange des univers qu'elle aime au travers de personnages qui se réunissent pour lui faire une surprise! **

Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

**Si toi aussi, tu veux commander un OS pour ton anniversaire ou l'anniversaire d'un ami, tu peux passer commande sur le forum ff net du Comptoir, par MP, par review, en nous précisant le nom de la personne célébrée et son anniversaire en plus des détails habituels lors des commandes!**

* * *

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist est l'oeuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa, Tales of Symphonia de Namco Bandai, Sonic de Sega, Black Butler de Yana Toboso et l'Attaque des Titans de Hajime Isayama. Seul le personnage de Marina m'appartient car c'est un self-insert.

Résumé : Organiser un anniversaire pour son amie, ça, Marina savait faire. Par contre, réussir à faire collaborer tous les personnages préférés de Justine, issus d'univers hétéroclites, c'était pas gagné d'avance.

Note de l'auteur : Justine étant une amie, j'étais obligée de prendre la commande! Bon anniversaire, Miss!

* * *

**Anniversaire, surprises et organisation.**

Face à tout ce beau monde qui se chamaillait tout le temps, Marina poussa un énorme soupir, son pouce et son index venant serrer la base de son nez, comme pour se concentrer sur son objectif. A ses côtés, Yuan se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule avec douceur, l'une des rares tendresses qu'il se permettait envers celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille de cœur. Elle le regarda, il comprit et ne put que sourire fièrement quand elle hurla :

\- Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules, bordel de merde ?! Putain, comment voulez-vous qu'on avance dans ces conditions ?!

\- Mais enfin, c'est eux qui... Commença à gémir Lloyd

\- Ecoutez... Je vais faire court. Je m'en fous de qui Justine se tape entre Kratos, Levi ou Sebastian. Je m'en fous de vos guerres internes. Moi, je suis là, un dimanche après-midi où j'ai planté la session d'écriture du Comptoir des Auteurs, alors que c'était à moi de l'organiser cette semaine, parce que Colette m'a appelée pour me demander de l'aide, je suis venue mais si vous n'êtes pas foutus de faire un effort et d'agir en adulte, moi, je rentre chez moi ! J'ai des traductions sur le feu, des commandes à honorer, une broderie pour une dame aux USA à finir, des calendriers de l'Avent à bosser donc vous fermez vos gueules et on s'organise, c'est compris ?!

Yuan ricanait, impressionné par celle qui avait été sa fan avant de devenir son héritière spirituelle. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa voix pour ne plus se laisser faire. Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table, que Marina avait voulu ronde pour que tout le monde fusse à égalité. Le roi Arthur dans Kaamelott n'avait pas que des idées à la con.

\- Bref, je reprends. Dit Marina. Colette Brunel ici présente...

Colette leva la main pour signaler sa présence pour ceux qui ne venaient pas de Sylvaha'lla.

\- M'a contactée parce que le 28, Justine aura 28 ans. Et elle voulait lui organiser une petite surprise d'anniversaire. Je me suis donc permise de contacter les différents univers qu'elle aime grâce à la technologie renégate des bases de Yuan. Encore merci, Yuan.

Le demi-elfe acquiesça en silence.

\- Donc, pour vous résumer la situation, nous avons parmi nous Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Kratos Aurion et Yuan Ka-Fai de Tales of Symphonia.

Les intéressés levèrent la main.

\- Nous avons Levi Ackerman de l'Attaque des Titans, que je remercie plus particulièrement étant donné que c'est toujours la merde dans son monde.

Il émit un grognement.

\- Nous sommes aussi heureux de compter parmi nous Edward et Alphonse Elric de Fullmetal Alchemist. D'ailleurs Al, félicitations pour avoir récupéré ton corps.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Nous accueillons aussi Sebastian Michaelis de Black Butler, qui s'est libéré de ses obligations pour la journée.

\- C'est normal pour un diable de majordome de savoir s'organiser.

\- Et nous avons Sonic, entre deux séances de dédicaces pour son film.

\- Salut les amis !

Marina se leva et se dirigea vers un grand tableau blanc, se saisissant d'un feutre, prête à écrire.

\- On va faire un brainstorming de tout ce que Justine aime ! Ensuite, à partir de ces éléments, on va essayer de construire une surprise.

Levi leva la main.

\- Oui ?

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu joues à la chef ?

\- Parce que je suis la chef.

\- J'ai pas voté pour toi.

\- Pas de bol, ici, c'est une monarchie et c'est mon royaume. De plus, c'est un peu moi, l'amie de Justine qui vit sur le même plan terrestre qu'elle, donc pour la logistique, c'est plus simple. T'as d'autres questions comme ça ?

Il se tut, pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que Justine aime ? Reprit-elle. Hormis vos univers, c'est évident et ça sera à prendre en compte.

\- Les chats ! S'écrièrent Alphonse et Sebastian en même temps

Marina nota le mot chat.

\- Pusheen. Dit Colette

\- Justine a toujours dit qu'elle aurait aimé un gâteau Pusheen. Ajouta Kratos

\- Et manger un chili dog ! Renchérit Sonic.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien, ça commence à prendre forme ! S'extasia Marina, forçant un peu son enthousiasme pour les motiver.

\- Elle aime le steampunk. Déclara Levi

\- Le scrapbooking et dessiner ! Lança Lloyd

\- Le cosplay ! Tenta Edward

Au bout d'une demi-heures, ils avaient fait le tour des goûts de la jeune femme. Il était évident qu'il y aurait un dîner d'anniversaire et Sebastian s'était gentiment proposé de cuisiner le chili dog ainsi que le gâteau Pusheen. Sonic était d'ailleurs prêt à lui confier sa recette pour l'aider.

\- Et si on faisait des onions rings pour rappeler les anneaux de Sonic ? Proposa Marina

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Applaudit Colette. Ca pourrait même aussi rappeler mes chakrams, une pierre, deux coups !

Lloyd proposa d'organiser la fête chez lui, assurant que Dirk, son père adoptif, serait ravi de contribuer à la fête. Levi se proposa de venir aider à nettoyer la maison avant l'arrivée de la belle.

\- Mais comment va-t-elle voyager jusqu'à Iselia ? Demanda Kratos

\- Je vous rappelle que Les Pleureuses dans les jardins du LAAC sont une porte vers Sylvaha'lla. Expliqua Yuan. J'y ai dissimulé un téléporteur. Marina n'aura qu'à la traverser en ptéroplan avec Justine, tout comme Lloyd voyageait entre Sylvarant et Tésséha'lla avant la réunification.

\- Marina a un ptéroplan ?!

\- Et chargé en mana. Et c'est moi qui viendrai chercher nos amis étrangers via le même système. Ajouta le chef des Renégats

Edward se proposa d'acheter à son amie Winry des rouages divers. Ces rouages viendraient décorer un chapeau haut-de-forme qu'il achèterait à Central City.

\- Et si on apportait des chats ? Justine pourra les câliner pendant la fête ! Soumit Colette

\- Je suis allergique aux poils de chats. Répondit Marina. Après, je ne pars pas œdème, je peux prendre des antihistaminiques sur moi au cas où mais je garantis pas la sécurité de mes narines.

Très vite, la surprise fut montée.

* * *

Dire que Justine avait été surprise par l'appel de Marina était un euphémisme. Oh, elle savait que son amie n'aurait pas oublié de lui envoyer un message pour son anniversaire mais de là à l'appeler et à lui dire de ramener ses miches au jardin du LAAC près des Pleureuses ! Elle la trouva assise sur un ptéroplan. Les passants n'y prêtaient que peu d'attention, pensant au montage d'une nouvelle exposition d'art moderne.

\- Tu grimpes et tu t'accroches ! Lança la jeune femme

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Non.

\- En général ou en ptéroplan ?

\- En ptéroplan... ça existe pas ça, normalement...

\- Oh, eh, ça se conduit comme ma Kia ! Enfin presque ! Bref, grimpe ou t'as pas ton cadeau !

La jeune femme obéit, peu rassurée, s'accrochant à la taille de son amie d'enfance. Elle sentit le moteur vrombir, le vent lui battant alors les joues. Elles traversèrent les Pleureuses et Justine voyait autour d'elle comme un vortex fait de divers faisceaux lumineux et des rayons du soleil le traversant. Peu à peu, sous ses pieds, Sylvaha'lla se révélait, tout d'abord désertique puis, alors qu'elles quittaient la région de Triet, elle se faisait verte, luxuriante. Marina atterrit quelques minutes plus tard dans la forêt d'Isélia et Justine ne put retenir un cri de joie. Elle avait déjà rencontré les héros de ses univers préférés, les Pleureuses étant une espèce de porte d'outre-monde mais elle n'était jamais allée dans leur domaine ! Marina lui banda les yeux et la mena à l'intérieur de la cabane en bois. Cela sentait la viande, les épices, la chaleur humaine. On lui ôta le bandeau et devant elle réunis, les héros de Symphonia, Sonic le hérisson bleu, Levi, les frères Elric, Sebastian, tous étaient là, sous une banderole qui scandait ce qu'ils lui disaient en choeur :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Justine !

La demoiselle avait les larmes aux yeux et se jeta à leur cou. Marina l'observait, satisfaite, le sourire aux lèvres, dans une posture et avec un air qui rappelait terriblement Yuan.

* * *

Justine n'en revenait toujours pas. En plus d'être littéralement chez Lloyd, un héros de jeu vidéo, elle dégustait un chili dog en compagnie de Sonic, préparé par Sebastian, dans une demeure nettoyée par Levi. Sur un coin de table, un superbe gâteau aux fruits décoré à l'effigie de Pusheen n'attendait plus qu'elle, sans parler des cadeaux non loin. Colette avait eu l'idée et c'était Marina qui avait tout organisé, dans le plus grand secret. Oui, Marina, elle était spéciale, Justine l'admettait. En attendant, encore une fois, elle lui réalisait un rêve, après la pop et la peluche de Sebastian, la figurine de Kratos, le strap de Levi...

Entre déjantées, on se comprenait.

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle n'appréhendait pas son futur anniversaire.

Au contraire, elle avait hâte de voir ce que son amie lui réservait encore.

**FIN **


End file.
